Twins' Fate
by Arya Elvensbane
Summary: Who will rise to the challenge of the horde of the newest threat to Mossflower? Who can defend the weak, and protect the innocent? Who can help Redwall in its hour of need? The mysterious fate of three creatures is strangely entwined within this tale.
1. Prologue

Who commands the wind and the sea?   
Who could make all good for eternity?   
Who makes ready the way of death?  
  
Only the one,   
That is a true champion,   
May take up the sword,   
And help fight the great horde,   
The adventure is theirs,   
Yet through all these times,   
Good will avail,   
So my friends,   
Come in for a tale,   
Come for a legend,   
Of what is good and true,   
To you 'tis a story,   
To me 'tis a truth.


	2. Chapter 1

1  
  
It was a day in Mossflower like no other. The midday sun shone brightly down upon the trees, illuminating the treetops and shining her brilliance enthusiastic down upon the sandstone Abbey of Redwall. The birds twittered merrily from the treetops, providing natures own music at its fullest. In the far reaches of the wood, lay Redwall Abbey, home to all good creatures, harbouring and sheltering those who needed it.

The inhabitants now were engaged, however. The summer Nameday was to take place in six days, but it was a joint celebration, as it was also old Abbess Vale's Jubilee feast. The bustling kitchen staff were busy with many preparations, whilst the elders had their paws full trying to deal with the over-excited Dibbuns of the Abbey.

'Friar Bellows, is that a Great Hall Cake I see you makin'?'

'It most certainly is, young Gina, now run along and fetch some hazelnuts for my muffins would you?'

'Gurr, Oi'll get 'em fur ee, Bellers.' 'Very good, very good, Fuggat! Now, Mara, can you please tell that annoying little rascal to stop eating all the candied chestnuts, I need them for my display!'

'Hurr, hurr, hurr, thoise make Oi grow oop big and strong!'

'No they will not, you little scallywag! Wait until next week, then you'll have as much as you want.'

----------------

Not to far from Redwall, though, lay a deceitful danger to the Abbey. The horde of the Nightraiders had come! Karatinthe a young red squirrel, hopped ahead among the stately trees, spying. 

'Where'd the boss go?' asked a particularly stupid ferret, named Skullbash.

'Din't yew 'ear 'im matey? She'd gone to check that big place with 'er pet squirrel!' yelled another ferret, Wetnose, 'All she'z good for is spyin' 'n' hidin'. Huh! I wish that stupid squirrel 'ad never come, takin' o'er our captaincy in the 'orde like that!'

'Nightclaw's pet too.' Another mutineer muttered.

Karatinthe decided it had gone too far. She leapt in, teeth bared, her long silver dagger drawn. She cut a fine figure, wearing nought but a green and brown flecked tunic. Her tufted ears were covered with a few small rings, and she was heavily tattooed with plant dyes. Her long bushy tail swished gently, although it was almost invisible against the woodland, having been dyed with so many greens, and browns.

She walked up to Wetnose, the accusing ringleader.

'So,' she began, an accusing knell rising in her voice, 'So.'

'So, what?' asked the insolent Wetnose cheekily.

''Tis mutiny to speak of Aranix in such a way.' Karatinthe said, keeping her voice calm, 'So, what shall your fate be?'

Wetnose seemed to finally realise his hopeless situation, and began pleading for him life, 'No! I din't mean nuthin' by it! I wuz... I wuz givin' the Mistress some praise, Kara! Please d--'

But his pleas were cut short by a small wave of Karatinthe's paw. Two guards leapt in, and dragged Wetnose to the forest floor, still crying out. All it took to end the ferret's life was a single thrust from the glittering blade.

Ignoring the twitching corpse, Karatinthe turned to the vermin. 'This is what Wetnose got for his words. Remember, I am always watching. Am I here... Or there?' She seemed to dematerialize, and appear again beside Skullbash, 'You will never know, that is, until you get caught. Then you will have a slow and painful death, unlike Wetnose here, he was spared easily, with a quick death, but one way, or another, you'll end up at the Dark Forest gate, with nothing left in you. Take heed!'

She shot off like an arrow from a bow, and vanished in the foliage, leaving the vermin to contemplate her message. She was in search of Aranix.  
  
_A/N – Kinda a cliff-hanger, I guess, but methinks you'll have to R&R if ya wanna find out more! Please, as I don't think I'll be able to carry on without support, and constructive critism! Cough hint, hint! _


	3. Chapter 2

2  
  
Night had fallen. The moon cast no shadow over that fated night. A figure perched upon a dead branch, indistinguishable in the darkness. A certain sense of menace surrounded this deceased oaken limb, radiating from the figure. Visible, shining out like lantern lights through the darkest of nights though, were its eyes. Those eyes could penetrate anything, boring into a passing stranger's brain as easily as a screw into soft wood. The eyes flitted this way and that, searching for the next victim.  
  
A flurry on the forest floor stopped its searching. The demented pale eyes fixed their focus to a squirrel, which was modestly waiting at the bottom of the tree, wishing to be respectful. The eyes took a fleeting glance around, to make sure nobeast was around, and then stepped forwards.  
  
'Kara.' it spoke, and its voice was warm and melodious, like a bird singing unto the rising sun, and heralding the new day, 'Kara.'  
  
The speaker, however, was far from beautiful. The fully-grown shape of a female wolf could just be made out in the darkness. A black one. This beast had dedicated her life to killing, torture, and cruelty, all subject to the cruel whim of the creature. Darkness surrounded her, she knew no light, and would never turn to it if there was any.  
  
Karatinthe knew the correct answer to her name, and she replied in a bold whisper, 'I serve only Aranix, and help Aranix, and take orders from none but Aranix.'  
  
The charming voice again fluttered, 'Kara, you serve only me, so you must know what goes on among my horde.' Towards the end of the statement, for it was no question, Aranix's voice grew less kind, and as the eyes moved slowly forward, Karatinthe took a small step back.  
  
'Mistress,' she began, 'the hordes are restless; they need to move. Has Your Mightiness consulted Nightclaw yet?'  
  
Nightclaw was an old fox, a mean and cunning one too, as are most foxes, but Nightclaw upheld the powers of the seer. This was unusual in male foxes, and at times the albino fox only stated the obvious, but at other moments he mysterious told truths, or fell into strange trances for days, and emerged with strange new information.  
  
'Why, no, Kara. I will but...' Karatinthe feared what came after, and held her breath, 'But, I also need another scout. Assign one for me, someone who is nimble, a stoat or a weasel perhaps... Nay, use a ferret!'  
  
Karatinthe let out a sign of relief at this. She had feared the worst, and the worst had not come. She thought what ferrets they had.  
  
'There is only Wirda, Gangtooth, Skullbash or Firebrand left. The others were killed in that crow ambush...' Karatinthe trailed off. She knew her leader did not like to be reminded of losses and failures. Seeing the wolf motionless, however, encouraged her slightly, and lead her on, 'Gangtooth is too old; he would never make the distance in the time. Firebrand, she is too reckless, she'd do something crazy like try to attack single handed, Skullbash is just plain stupid, he can't tell his left paw from his right, so that leaves Wirda, I guess she'd be okay.'  
  
'Wirda? Yes, yes, now go.'  
  
'When does it please You Mightiness for me to tell Wirda?'  
  
'Whenever!' snapped Aranix, her tones becoming icy with impatience, 'Now leave! Get out of my site, worthless trash!' She hissed.  
  
-------------

All was going well at Redwall. Unaware of the danger close by, the residents had invited the guests at the will of the Abbess, so everyone in Mossflower was to be there.  
  
On the morrow, at midday, the bell would peal out a welcome, and everyone within hearing range, that is to say, the hole of Mossflower. Friar Bellows had however, stated that if any Long Patrol hares were within Mossflower borders, then he would personally keep them out of Redwall's kitchens with his ladle. With Skipper laughing, he added, that any hungry otters venturing near for a quick taste of hotroot soup before the meal, then that beast would be given the same treatment.  
  
Skipper gave a look of mock anger, and had cried, 'Did ye 'ear that messmates? Ole Bellows ain't lettin' us 'ave no good 'otroot soup afore the feast! Let's get 'im!'  
  
However, Mara's huge paw had bowled Skipper over before he could move, and with a quick wink at him said, 'Can't be having any soup? It'll do you good, Skip. Now if you don't mind, there is a visitor for you here.'  
  
Skipper Thrugg looked around, and then followed Mara out to the gatehouse, and upon reaching it, his voice rang out with joy.  
  
'Rocagnus?'  
  
A large falcon sat upon the gatehouse armchair, amid all the clutter and scrapings. 'Thrugg, me bonny riverdog, ach, 'tis good tae see ye 'gain!'  
  
The falcon began preening its wing feathers quickly, and Mara noticed a slight bump in the wing bone.  
  
'Sir,' she said mildly, 'Are you hurt?'  
  
'Nay, lassie, bless ye fer askin'' Rocagnus said, and Mara looked quite surprised at being called "lassie", ''Tis an old wound, one Ah got in mah younger days.' He winked at Skipper, who seemed to know what it was all about.  
  
'Anyway, Rocagnus, my beautiful bird friend, let's get to business. Surely ye didn't travel all the way down from the North Mountains just to see me?'  
  
'Ach, 'tain't far when yeh've got wings like me. Ah'm the Laird now, see, me faither passed on a wee while ago, last autumn --'  
  
Mara felt a fresh wave of pity flooding over her.  
  
'I'm sorry about that Mister Rocagnus.'  
  
'Ach, whit are ye sorry aboot? 'Tisn't your fault 'tis the course of nature right enough. Things live then they die, and, sure, Ah loved me dad, but I've got over it.'  
  
Both Thrugg and Mara, however, could see that the falcon had not got over the death of his father. Tears were springing to his eyes, so Skipper Thrugg quickly changed the subject.  
  
'So, matey, ye were saying something about why you came?'  
  
'Weell, Ah was gooing tae visit yeh, hark, bit on the wah Ah met some frightful vermin. Ach, me and mah braw warriors soon sorted tha' oot! Slaughtered aboot four-score o' their num'er, but they seemed tae keep comin' right back at us. Nary a dent made in their numbers. Worse than the crows, Kreeh! Wingfire got slayed, but most of us escaped alive, few cuts and scrapes, yeh ken, but nothin' tae worry o'er. Trouble is, them beasts is headed towards yer Abbey, so Ah've been thinkin', the least tae do is help the braw beasties. So Ah wing't o'er here tae see if Ah could help? Mah falcons are keepin' a watch on the vermin, but I brung Tammbeak. 'Member Tamm, Thrugg?'  
  
The Otter Chieftain had been listening carefully to the chain of events, musing over them, and didn't answer the question until Tammbeak flew in through the open Gatehouse door, and said, 'Ah, me bonny riverdog! Remember me?'  
  
This snapped Skipper out of his trance as he said, 'Aye, messmates, I sure do! I was just thinkin' then, if a horde can face losing eighty then we had better watch out. Call the elders, and Samkin, Arula, and see if you can get a-hold of Log-a-Log, will ye, Rocagnus?'  
  
The falcon gave one last call in agreement, and flew, with Tammbeak, out of the door. Mara had already gone, summoning the elders, and the Warrior._A/N - Okay, people, R&R, otherwise I may completely lose inspiration and stop writing! You wouldn't like that, now, would you?_


	4. Chapter 3

3  
  
Samkin was getting angry. The 'council of war' had escalated into a tremendous fight between the elders, and the Abbey Warrior was restless. Even the 'wisest' of councillors had turned into bloodthirsty beasts, and Arula was also silently fuming in a corner.  
  
'Why shouldn't we post sentries on the walls?'  
  
'They might get shot at!'  
  
'What? And give the vermin an opportunity to get in through the wallgates?'  
  
'No! We should horde food and make sure we have enough water for a long siege!'  
  
'Nah, 'twould be much better to defeat them there and then, drive them out of Mossflo'r forever!'  
  
'Possibly we should lure the vermin into a false sense of security?'  
  
'They'd take advantage... We should take advantage that they don't know we- re here!'  
  
'STOP!'  
  
The commanding voice belonged to a young male squirrel called Indo. The red squirrel was young, but bold and courageous. He wore a habit, like all Abbey dwellers, but liked to don a brown cloak, especially during feasts and celebrations. His bushy tail supported his favoured clothing, and made it look like the wind was always in front of him, the cloak billowing behind him, held there by his tail. He was a helpful young creature, although he did his fair share of complaining, he still did an amount of work, and obeyed most commands from the elders. He had a certain fondness for Dibbuns, and the little beasts were always flocking to him, and the squirrel enjoyed himself immensely when they were around.  
  
However, just now, as he had been passing Cavern Hole, and heard the commotion. He had poked his head in the door, and had seen immediately that the elders were arguing, and a few beasts were not enjoying themselves at all. He had cried out, wishing to be heard, and to his utter amazement, the creatures there stopped arguing.  
  
Emboldened, he continued, 'You call yourselves Abbey Elders, yet you behave like young Dibbuns! You should be ashamed of yourselves! Whatever were you thinking, going off into an argument, and not even considering the Warriors views! Honestly!'  
  
Some of the elders actually hung their heads in shame, and to the utter surprise of Samkin, turned to him.  
  
An old dormouse called Divina spoke for them all, 'Sorry, Samkin. We should have listened to what you had to say... Will you forgive us and explain your plans?'  
  
Samkin was slightly taken aback. 'Plans?' he asked them, 'I haven't had time to...' Thinking though, he thought that the Abbey creatures would be much disheartened if their Warrior had no plans. So he continued on a different note, 'Er... Do much, as I have been planning since I heard the news. We must not let the vermin into Redwall. We must do as Martin the Warrior did, and fight for justice and freedom! Only then can we overcome the horde, but we need to work together. Rocangus has told us there are many of them, but that should not dishearten us! We will fight! We will be ready! We will stand against evil!'  
  
Samkin's short speech was greeted by cheering and scattered applause. Indo refrained from remarking that Samkin had not actually mentioned a plan of any sort, and he seemed to be merely bluffing.  
  
Arula had noticed this too. She nudged Samkin.  
  
'Burr, aye. Us uns is goin' to 'ave to think 'ard 'bout a plan, you scallywagger, you'm don't 'ave a plan, do you?'  
  
'No.' Samkin confessed silently, 'But I'll have one by morning!'  
  
Indo however, had already thought of one. After the meeting, which was very brief after Samkin's talk, Indo strode confidently up to him.  
  
'Sir,' he began.  
  
'Yes, Indo?' Samkin asked kindly, 'What do you need?'  
  
'I don't need anything, Sir. But you need a plan, and I have one...'  
  
And Indo began to outline his strategy for dealing with the vermin.  
  
-------------  
  
Wirda was overjoyed! Finally she got to work with her daughter. But her daughter had seemed quite apprehensive in telling her the good news. Why? Wirda wondered, Was Aranix planning something only her twisted mind could think up? Was her and Karatinthe's life in danger?  
  
The dwarfed ferret sighed. So many times her 'baby' Karatinthe had begged her mother to call her Kara like everyone else. So many excuses, they all whirled round into a kaleidoscope of thoughts in Wirda's head. "I don't like fancy names!" and "Karatinthe is too long! I need a short name, something the horde can dread!". When she was younger, things like, "What if people laugh?" and "It's my name!" had occurred more often.  
  
The thoughts faded, and Wirda found herself lying back upon the rock she had lain down upon. She heaved herself up, and shook herself back to reality. She had to stop calling Karatinthe her daughter. She was not.  
  
Suddenly, Nightclaw strode through camp, wandering purposefully towards her. Demolishing her thoughts, lest Nightclaw should read them, she focused upon an oak leaf.  
  
'How's me liddle pretty doing today, Wirda? Are ya looking after 'er for me, 'cause you had better be!'  
  
His midnight black claws tickled under her chin unpleasantly, and the very colour of them made her shudder. Such a contrast to his pure white fur! The claws from whence he got his name, these were also the claws from whence he got his fame. Nightclaw related that verse to many around the vermin camp, worrying them, and niggling small bits of useful information out of them.  
  
Wirda shuddered again. A whimper fled from her pursed lips, she hated the fox. She pushed Nightclaw's heavy tall body away from her, then turned and ran.  
  
'Run fast,   
Run sleek,   
Wherever hence ye go,   
I shall always know,   
For I have a gift of you!'   
  
Nightclaw again related the short verse, and strode of into the forest, ready to tell Aranix he had exactly what she needed.  
  
_A/N – Uh-oh! What will happen next? Hmm... I wonder what he's got... Well I actually know, but if you want to find out, I would appreciate a bit of con/crit so please R&R! XD  
  
ShadowSong CometShard StarGlaive The Wolf – Thanks for that, I think I will continue, because this would be an interesting story to follow through. Love your website by the way. Never knew that much about Joan of Arc!  
  
clara200 – Thank-you, if you wanna see how it turns out then keep reading and reviewing!  
  
saber-otter - Thank-you, I appreciate that! I will write more! Yup, thank- you again for the con/crit!  
  
Also if anyone could come up with a name for it, then I would be much pleased! Write a suggested name in your review if ya can think of one. Oh, and for all you hare lovers, I'll put one in the next chapter if ya want! I've put 'Twins' Fate' for lack of a better name, so far, but here goes me making up strange names again! Heh! Wot wot! _


	5. Chapter 4

4

The Abbey walls, burdened as they were by the twisting ivy, were difficult to climb. To this very day, nobeast had ever attempted to get up the steep walls. It was a sheer drop, and the pawholds were crumbling and hazardous.

Did any of these facts daunt the shadowy figure looking up at them; eyes alight with a maniacal gleam? No. Aranix had before conquered the peaceful dwellings of stupid harmony-loving beasts. After all, she had her secret weapon.

"Kara," the motherly voice called softly into the emerald foliage, "Come, I have a job for you to do."

The young squirrel bounded to her mistresses side, "You needed me, Nix?"

Only a few privileged creatures ever called Aranix that name, and lived. Fortunately for the squirrelmaid, she was one of those few.

"Can you gain access to this building?"

Karatinthe gazed unbelieving at Aranix, and then surveyed the wall, "By what means, for if I am to climb, surely the beasts inside will suspect something, unless...?"

"Yes, Kara, this is one of my plans. Crazy as it may seem, you must follow it through with utmost certainty, if it is to succeed. If you doubt it for even a second, or disobey me, or if my plans fail, you will pay the consequences..."

Karatinthe shuddered. Failing this would be forfeiting her life. She had seen Aranix deal with them before, or she herself had dealt with them, and she knew, that if she did not carry through with this, Aranix would have the grim pleasure of another victim.

"Yes, Nix," the words where spoken as though they were a curse, and they were, a binding word that she would help or die trying. A curse of words, an oath spoken, with the witnesses being the trees themselves, and the oath was connecting, more so than any in the world, for Karatinthe knew Aranix would catch up with her; even if she ran.

"Excellent," purred the voice, though the pretext of loveliness was shattered slightly, through the growling backdrop that would have consumed the black wolf if Karatinthe had refused, "You know what to do. I will send Wirda to check your progress, or if I feel especially swayed, I may go. But if I do, you will sorely regret it."

Karatinthe needed no further briefing. She was off, in a flurry of leaves and bark, scattering loam in an attempt to get more ragged in appearance. Any onlooker may have found the sight strange, a squirrel rolling and mud and loam, ripping her clothes, but Karatinthe was well experienced in her art, and she knew what to do.

-------------

Old Abbess Vale was almost rushed of her feet by the three young beasts racing from the walltops.

The guilty young beasts, Indo, Sana, and Dumble, all looked sheepishly at the Abbess, and Faith Spinney, who had been witness at the time, gave them a good telling off.

"My, well I've never seen such behaviour! Young creatures these days are dashing about everywhere, with no regard for their elders! You shou--"

But her berating was cut short by the cries of the young ones as the danced around the Abbess, chanting wildly, "There's a squirrel at the gate! She looks hurt!"

The Abbess seemed to have regained some of her dignity, and said slowly, "A squirrel? We must get her inside at once! Sana, fetch Mara, would you, and Dumble, do run along and find Sister Turzel and Sister Blossom, the poor beast may need medical attention! Indo, go and see her, but don't open the gate yet. Mara can go around the East Wallgate; she'll get out of trouble fast if the need be. Indo, come with me."

Mara answered her summons immediately, rushing up to the wall, shouting to the Abbess as she went, "What did you need me for?"

Vale turned around slowly, she had been waiting for the Badgermother. "To the East Wallgate, hurry! Get that squirrel in here, as fast as you can!"

-------------

Karatinthe grinned to herself whilst she was staggering towards the main gate. This would be no problem. She feinted falling, and lay in a heap upon the path in full view of the walltop. To her utter delight, faces started appearing over the tops, and the woodland shrubs parted as a badger appeared. That might pose a slight problem, but only slight.

Mara scooped up the seemingly unconscious squirrel, who twitched gently as she was bourn towards the Abbey. Something deep down in Mara told her that something was not right. But as she could not yet put her paw on it, she strode confidently through the wood towards the gate, and into Redwall Abbey!

From just outside the East Wallgate, Aranix watched stealthily. She allowed herself the smallest of malevolent smiles. This was going to be easier than she thought. After all, how hard could it be, the Abbey beasts had accepted her Kara with open arms. Aranix giggled spitefully. She reprimanded herself immediately; she was getting far too confident. It might be easy, but she should never get on top of herself. She retreated into the deeps of Mossflower; her scheming mind planning all the while, her final thought at her last sight of the Abbey was that she should become less cheerful.

She came to the encampment of her horde. There had been a struggle, that much was apparent. A shadowed figure lay by a tree base. She searched for Nightclaw, finding him crouched at the fire, poking the ember bad temperedly.

"What happened?" Aranix asked.

"Hare," Nightclaw replied simply, gesturing over to where the slumped figure lay.

"Badger mountain?"

"'Fraid so, Nix."

"I'll deal with it, now! Rouse the horde, I like making examples, I'll show the long-eared dirt-bag!"

Aranix strode over to where the long-eared shadow was. She kicked it contemptuously, her lip curling at its poor efforts to stir.

"I say, sah," it mumbled, "Bad form, kicking an offisah like that. Took a score of you to bring me down, wot."

"Shut up," Aranix said, her paws straying to the whetted dagger at her belt, and as she touched it, she had a new idea, "Bring me water, I need this creature fully awake!"

-------------

Karatinthe made as if to stir, and felt a restraining paw at her side. She her eyes flickered; how many times had she done this before? She opened both eyes slowly, taking a quick glance at the squirrel beside her, and sighed, slowly.

"W-w-water..." she croaked slowly.

The attentive male squirrel sitting next to her rose promptly and sat back down in a few seconds, clutching a glass of water in his paws. The shaking paws beheld some strange force as he put the beaker gently down on the bedside table.

Karatinthe drank like a mad beast, the water spilling everywhere, down her ragged and worn tunic, which she always wore for her espionage, seeping into her wet, dyed fur, and dribbling through her bushy tail. The other young male squirrel carried on staring, and Karatinthe saw he supported a strange cloak upon his tail, that cloak of brown, one of the colours she loved so. He smiled at her, she, almost unknowingly, smiled back. It was alien to her; she had never known kindness in her life, apart from that of Wirda, whom she half detested, and Karatinthe had never uttered a good word to any, apart from Aranix, as no respect for _her_ meant death.

Tears swam in the young male's eyes, his paws quivering, even as Kara drew closer to him. He swallowed, and lay his head against hers, stroking her arm, and he began to sob.

Brother Hollyberry entered the room; the two youngsters drew apart so quickly that Indo bumped his footpaw upon a large doorstop lying upon the floor.

"Yowch!" he howled breaking the silence that had been so beautiful only a moment ago.

Hollyberry stared at the two with utter amazement. He muttered something, and then trod off to find Sister Turzel. Sister Blossom, however, met him outside the Infirmary door, and asked him wherever was he going?

"Identical!" was the only word he would speak.

"Brother?" asked the young Sister, "Are you alright?"

The good Gatehouse keeper only pointed into the infirmary and uttered but six words, "Go, and see it for yourself!"

Blossom entered, and was shocked at the sight of the two, who had been surprised at the departure of Brother Hollyberry. Indo stood up from his place on the bed, and Karatinthe slowly propped herself up, for despite her many grazes and bruises, she was perfectly fine, although she tried not to let it show too much. Suddenly, Blossom gasped aloud.

"What's wrong?" asked Indo concerned.

"You two, you're... Identical!" Blossom's eyes bugled, she still could not believe it; it was as though a single creature had been sliced into two!

_A/N – I am sorry about my lack of updates, I had supreme writers block!_

_grubswiper – Thanks for your comments, you're ShadowSong's brother, ain'tcha? See, I do do my research!_

_I am updating 2 chapters at once, as I forgot to add this one when I finished it. Oops!_


	6. Chapter 5

5

Sergeant Forgale Leportis Hirgard, who preferred to be known by his title and first name only, got a rude awakening that day. A bucket of cold water sloshed over him was not the best way to end his slumber. The Sergeant stared up at the rat who had thrown it, and the rat looked away, scared by the eye of the hare. A fresh cut was stung by the cascade of water, making him wince slightly. He noticed a black figure sitting draped casually on a tree stump, he could not quite make out what manner of creature it was, but it was big, and looked dangerous. He struggled with his bonds, but then saw a completely white fox approaching him. The hare would not give it the satisfaction of a whimpering captive; that much was certain.

"You are a prisoner of Aranix, the almighty leader of the Nightraiders, heiress to the throne of Castle Flow, supreme commander of the --"

"I say, why doesn't she come out and tell me this herself, 'stead of sending a rotter like you to parley?" asked Forgale contemptuously.

"You will not speak in the presence of Her Mightiness!" spat Nightclaw.

"I jolly well will if I want too. Untie me and take me on, coward!"

"Enough!" A voice came from the shadowed form.

It emerged, and Forgale could see it was a large wolf or wildcat of sorts. He could see its eyes, and they stared out at him like nothing him had ever seen before. He was fixed by their gaze for a moment, and then shook his head as though to clear his sight, the said, "What do you want in Mossflo'r, scum?"

"You are in no position to interrogate me. Tell _me_, why are you here?"

"To get rid of rotters like you!" Seeing the angry wolf bearing down on his, brandishing her knife, he said, "I say, marm, no need to get angry, wot! You'll see soon enough!"

"I've had enough of your insolent behaviour! Get him in front of the horde!" cried the wolf, angrily, now, for the hare's jaunty air and inability to be affected by her demonic eyes was worrying and annoying her.

Lashing out his long legs, though they were bound together, neutralised both the rat and the stoat which were bearing down upon the hare.

A great cry ripped from Forgale as he bravely battled with the odds. "Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!"

An echo sounded in various parts of the woodland, but to her horror, Aranix realised it was no echo. And the cry was coming closer. She concealed herself within the shadows, hoping not to be seen. Two score of hares sped suddenly through into the camp as the Sergeant went down. They fought like wildfire, but the vermin knew they stood a chance if they could only get out of the action, so many fled into the woods, or climbed up trees, hoping not to be seen. Luckily for the vermin, the hares were planning a rescue mission at the moment, not a full out war with them, not with forty beasts anyway.

The front runners leapt at the ones atop of Forgale, and the rest formed a fighting circle around facing outwards they hacked and slashed their way through the depleted vermin numbers to the outskirts of the camp, then did what one could call 'cut and run'. Forgale was lagging behind, limping furiously, and falling ever further. A young male hare, aptly named Sandtail - for his tail was sand coloured, rather than white of a normal hare - fell behind also, to help the Sergeant.

"I say, sah, not much of a battle back there, eh?" observed the hare.

"No, laddie buck, but I must say, I'm glad of it, wot. If the vermin had been any fiercer, I might not have gotten outta that scrap. Expected more of the jolly old foe did you, young 'un?"

Sandtail avoided the question. "Where are we off to now then, sah?"

"I dare say that we'll be reportin' back the Lord Urthwyte, after all, he should know about the goin's on of vermin in Mossflo'r, eh? Then I should think we will be off to Redwall, to warn the good creatures there about it. Mmm... I can taste that October Ale now..." He licked his lips dreamily.

"Is the food at the Abbey good, Sarg?" Although Sandtail had heard of the culinary skills of the Redwall cooks, he wished the word of the Sergeant to prove it, and illustrate to him the legendary food of Redwall.

"Good? 'Tis more than good, Sandtail, me young lad, 'tis wonderful!"

The young hare eagerly kept up the pace with the veteran, as the Sergeant began to illustrate the finery of Redwall's kitchen delights. "Scones that taste like y'can float on 'em, y'know, an' a deeper'n'ever pie, only the best served at Redwall! Absoballylutely descrumptious! An' the meadowcream is heavenly..."

-------------

"What are you talking about Sister? Are you alright?" Indo was worried.

"Excuse me... Er... I mean to say... Er... What do you mean?" Karatinthe showed the same level of concern. She caught sight of her reflection in a pail of water placed at her bedside, evidently where Indo had filled the cup from. Two wavy forms lay in the murky unfathomable depths of the water, but a paw-length away, yet impossible to reach. Two figures... Two red squirrels... Two outlines of almost identical shapes!

Karatinthe was excused from further speculating by Indo getting up. "This is turning out to be a strange day..." He left.

"Who are you?" asked Blossom, still puzzled.

"My name is Gem... I mean Kara." Amazingly, Kara had felt a strange feeling, which had disallowed her from using the name she had set aside for this 'mission'.

"Well, Kara, I'm glad to say that your injuries weren't serious ones, only plenty of scratches and grazes. Where do you come from?" After all, Blossom was right to speculate upon this issue, she had never seen this strange green hued squirrel before in the Abbey, her past was a mystery to the Abbey creatures.

"I... I can't remember..." This was true, after all, she did not recall from whence she had come originally. "I grew up in the Northlands. I travelled south. I ended up here."

Kara had become adept at concealing the truth from others, telling only the right parts at the right times. Occasionally she let slip, but mostly seemed to manage to cover it up again when the questioning came. All of what she had said was truth, but she had left parts out, such as being raised by a ferret, marching with a vermin horde, and obeying orders from a wolf.

"The Northlands, eh?"

A burly otter had just poked his head around the door. Blossom rushed to him, and he muttered in her ear, "What's wrong with Indo?" The mouse shrugged, and stalked off, just as a bell began ringing.

"Sir," began Kara, but the otter stopped her.

"Call me Thrugg," he insisted.

"Mister Thrugg," she started again, "What does that bell mean?"

"It means it's time to eat! And if you want any food left by the time y'get down there, you'd better go now, 'cause otherwise will 'ave eaten it all! And call me Thrugg, not mister Thrugg!"

"Y'mean I can stay?" Kara had expected no less of the Abbey beasts, but pretended to marvel, "Really?"

"Sure yer can, matey! Wot did yer expect from us, to reject ye?" Thrugg laughed.

But his words fell upon deaf ears, as the young squirrel had already rushed off to join the Redwallers in the Great Hall. She knew her way, because as the creatures had carried her upon a makeshift stretcher, she had opened her eyes fractionally, and seen the route taken by them. She had a good memory, but not as good as Aranix's, who never forgot _anything_ that went on, whether by her cruel whim, or not.

_A/N – Hooray! I completed another chapter! Yay! Sorry that it took so long, I went on holiday (or vacation, whatever), and then I had MAJOR writers block. Heh. So sorry, and thanks to all my reviewers! Again, please read my other Redwall Fic, Saving Redwall, it's a parody-ish type story. My first parody, so I need it rated to see if it's good enough. ;) -hint- -hint-_

_I know there isn't much to look forward to in this chapter, no cliffhangers or anything of the sort, but I like I said, I was having MAJOR writers block!_


End file.
